1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal computer (PC) systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved user interface for a personal computer that simulates the input/output interface used in other consumer electronics, such as compact disk (CD) players. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a user interface that provides visual feedback to the user.
2. Background of the Invention
Computers have undergone a dramatic evolution since their introduction in the late 1970's and early 1980's. Early computer systems were difficult to use and understand. Typically, data was input to the computer by typing specific memorized commands into a keyboard. A one-task operating system such as MS-DOS (Microsoft Disk Operating System) was loaded on the computer and functioned to interpret and execute the commands.
Many improvements have been developed for computer systems since the introduction of the first systems. One of the areas that has experienced dramatic improvement is the user interface to the computer system. For example, modern system keyboards have greater input capabilities than the keyboards used with the first computer systems. The early keyboards typically had 83 input keys. To give the user additional options, keyboards with added keys (such as the CONTROL and FUNCTION keys) were introduced. However, the addition of keys to the original keyboard design had certain drawbacks. For example, a greater number of keys led to additional complexity and hence, confusion for the user. This confusion was compounded by a lack of continuity among applications for special keys or combinations of keys. For example, a key or a combination of keys that has one function with one application very likely has a different function when another application is running. Thus, although the addition of keys to the keyboard resulted in a more powerful keyboard, the trade-off was that the keyboard was more difficult to use.
For many computer users, memorizing and typing in commands to the computer via the keyboard is awkward and complicated. Because of this, alternate data input devices to the keyboard have been developed. One of the most popular of these alternate data input devices is a mouse. To maximize the usefulness of the mouse and to simplify entry of commands into a computer, software vendors have developed graphical user interfaces (GUI's) that implement graphics, special menu technology, and the mouse. One of these graphical user interfaces has been referred to as "WIMP" (which stands for Windows, Icons, Mouse, and Pull-down) menus. The WIMP concept includes windows on the screen, icons, mouse operation, and pull-down menus containing functions. By using a mouse, the user can move a pointer, a cross-hair, or an arrow across the screen. When the user presses the mouse button, she can select items from a menu, mark text in a word processing program, or paint in a drawing program. However, as computer systems, operating systems, and software applications become increasingly powerful, many more icons or pull-down options are available for selection by the user. Operating systems and software applications may require a user to navigate many "levels" of icons or pull-down windows before reaching the desired application or command. Under these circumstances, rather than simplifying the entry of commands to the computer, the graphical user interface may actually add complexity and confusion. Instead of wasting time progressing through many levels of icons or pull-up windows, many users prefer once again to memorize commands and use the admittedly complicated and awkward keyboard to select applications and commands. Thus, there is a need for some input method or device that increases "user friendliness" by reducing operator confusion when performing or executing certain system functions.
The computer industry is continually striving to provide additional computer enhancements to entice computer novices to purchase a computer system. Despite the near universal presence of the computer in the office environment, many people still are uncomfortable with computers and are reluctant to purchase or upgrade a home computer. Therefore, it is important for computer designers to add new features to new computer products, while at the same time giving the user a feeling of familiarity and comfort. Thus, the computer designer must add features (and complexity) while actually making the computer more user friendly. In addition, new computer systems preferably are compatible with current computer systems. As such, any invention that enhances ease of use by reducing operator confusion and by improving the responsiveness of the computer must also operate seamlessly with a broad range of already existing applications and systems. That is, the invention should be compatible with other computers and applications that are on the market such that an application that can operate on another computer can still operate without difficulty on a newly designed computer system.
As a further complication, all of these design criteria must be done in the framework of maintaining the affordability of the computer system. Thus, any new feature preferably is implemented using existing hardware or inexpensive components. Thus, ideally, many more functions would be provided to the user without any additional cost, while increasing user friendliness.
While it is impossible to predict the future, it is safe to assume that, based upon past history, future computer processors will become increasingly more powerful, making the computer capable of performing more functions. For example, a CD-ROM drive in a modern computer often doubles as an audio CD player. A computer may also double as a television or a telephone answering machine. Other roles for the computer will inevitably develop. However, these capabilities are undermined because the average user may be unable or unwilling to access these enhanced features. For instance, to use the CD-ROM player as an audio CD player, an operator is required to proceed with the mouse through multiple levels of icons or pull-down menus before a CD is loaded and ready to play. The user must then use the mouse to select "Play Music" from a menu or screen before music is played from the CD. As the array of options increases, users will be faced with increasingly complex graphics user interfaces unless another solution is found.
One approach to solving the problem has been suggested in copending application entitled "Computer Interface With Hardwire Button Array," Ser. No. 08/846,333, filed on Apr. 30, 1997 and assigned to Compaq Computer Corporation. That application discloses a set of button switches, referred to as a button array, mounted to the top of a mini-tower computer design. Each button in the array provides a particular control function, such as controlling the playback of CD's, answering telephone calls, and other desired system functions. To identify the functions controlled by the buttons, each button is labeled with alphanumeric characters or icons representing the function associated with the button.
Although using a button array is an effective solution to the problem, being able to see the labels on the buttons sometimes may be difficult, particularly in poor lighting conditions. The difficulty in seeing the labels is particularly problematic when the room lights are turned down or off or when there is a glare on the buttons. Often times, the computer chassis is located beneath a desk or table, where lighting conditions are poor. Without being able to clearly see the labels on the buttons, a user may have difficulty determining which button to press.
Buttons include electrical contacts that connect together when the button is pressed and disconnect when the button is released. A button, such as that used in the button array of the "Computer Interface with Hardwire Button Array", can be depressed a predetermined range of distances between a maximum distance and a minimum distance at which the electrical contacts close. If a button is depressed less than the minimum distance, the electrical contacts will not close and the system will not react. In some instances, the user may be unable to determine if the system is responding. For example, when the PLAY button is pressed to begin playing an audio CD, it may be several seconds before music is heard. In the meantime, the user does not know whether she has pressed the button sufficiently to cause the CD to be played.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a button array on a computer system that is easily viewed even in poor lighting conditions. Thus, if the lights are turned down low or off or if there is a glare on the buttons, the user will still be able to see the button labels. It also would be desirable to provide feedback to the user to inform the user when the button has been depressed sufficiently for initiating the system response. Such improved button viewability and feedback would be helpful to a user when playing a CD, answering the telephone, or any other computer functions controlled by the buttons.